How to Fool X.A.N.A.: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 104: How to Fool X.A.N.A., the ninth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the 104th episode of Code Lyoko. Subtitles 0:00:50 *Sissi: My foot! Can't you be more careful? *Odd: Sorry Sissi, I had forgotten that you have such big feet! *Sissi: You idiot! *Odd: As lousy as usual... *Jeremy: Don't forget she's our friend now, we're supposed to be nice to her. *Odd: I won't tolerate her for long. X.A.N.A. is child's play compared to her. *William: So, what's the subject of today's conference? *Jeremy: You're going to like it. It's "How to fool X.A.N.A." You know that X.A.N.A. tries its best to take back the source codes it implanted into you. *Ulrich: Difficult to forget that. *Jeremy: What would happen if X.A.N.A. got fake codes? *Ulrich: You're going to implant some codes into us that would be useless if X.A.N.A. steals them, right? *Jeremy: Exactly. With these fake codes, X.A.N.A wouldn't gain any power. It could even lose some. *Yumi: But what would be the effects on us? *Jeremy: That's the problem. I don't have any idea. It may be dangerous. So? Will anyone volunteer to risk their life? *Ulrich: Said like that, it looks quite appealing... *Aelita: I can do it. *Jeremy: No, I need you in the lab. Unless you'd like me to ask some help from Laura. *Odd: Sorry, I pass this time. I planned to make up with Samantha today. *Yumi: In that case I can... *Ulrich: No! That's not okay, I'll do it. *Jeremy: Are you sure? *Ulrich: Yeah. Yeah. You can count on me. 0:02:19 *Jeremy: Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Virtualization. The way tower is to the north. Be careful. *Ulrich: Got it, Jeremy. We'll call you back. *Yumi: It looks quiet. *Ulrich: A little bit too much for my taste. *Yumi: Say, why did you volunteer instead of letting me? *Ulrich: Welll... I didn't know... It seemed... normal to me. *Yumi: Were you worried about me? *Ulrich: No. I mean... Yes. Well, not really. It's only that... In fact I didn't want you to touch any specter. *Yumi: You know Ulrich, the fake codes may not have any effect on us. You're kidding! Einstein would have told us. He just shut his mouth instead. *Jeremy: Hey, both of you! I can hear you! *Ulrich: Here it is. Two Krabs. *Yumi: They're just scouts. They won't attack. *Ulrich: I'll take care of them. *Yumi: Wait. We didn't come here to fight, the mission is our priority. *Ulrich: Precisely. If those Krabs shoot at us, the mission will be a failure! *Yumi: But if you fight them, I tell you they're going to shoot at you! *Jeremy: Ulrich, listen to the lady. She's right. *Ulrich: Alright. I will enter. *Yumi: Ulrich, I... *Ulrich: See you. *Yumi: Good luck. *Ulrich: Jeremy? I'm ready. You can send them. *Jeremy: Okay. Aelita... *Aelita: Just one second... Ready. *Odd: Imagine if he turns into a dark Ulrich? *William: Odd, you're not funny... *Jeremy: Ready, Ulrich? Injection! *Aelita: What's going on? *Jeremy: Drat, there's a bug! *Yumi: Jeremy? *Jeremy: You were given a 128, 432 and 506. *Aelita: Wait, not so fast. 432 and what? *Jeremy: 506. We need to reconfigure the random components. This is not working! What did you do? *Aelita: What you told me. *Jeremy: Ulrich? Ulrich? Are you okay? *Yumi: Jeremy, I think we have a small problem. *Ulrich: Booh! Ha ha! If you could see the look on your face! *Yumi: You're so stupid! *Jeremy: So, everything is in order. The fake codes have been implanted. *Aelita: How do you feel? *Ulrich: Normal. *Jeremy: Now all we need to do is wait. If X.A.N.A. sends us a Spectre, it will have a big surprise. 0:06:40 *Odd: Okay, I'm going to see Sam. Be careful. 0:07:03 *Sissi: hey, you! Do you need some glasses of what? I... 0:07:35 *Jeremy: Hey, an activated tower. In the Desert sector. I'll launch the visualizer. *Aelita: I'll call the others. *Ulrich: Yes? Okay, got it. See you. Here we go. *Yumi: Over there. *Ulrich: No. Did you see Mrs. Hertz? Hasn't she got a new haircut? *Yumi: No. *Ulrich: What about him? Is he looking at us? *Yumi: No, he always has a strange look. Jim. *Jim: Ah! I was looking for you. Don't forget about the training session. 7PM this evening, okay? Sorry for disturbing you. *Yumi: Not at all, Mr. Morales. *Odd: Again? Are you in love with me or what? *Sissi: Sorry Odd... *Odd: Are you ok, Sissi? Jeremy, spectre spotted. It's Sissi. *Jeremy: Are you sure? *Odd: She didn't even insult me when I jostled her, isn't that proof? *Follow her? Oh no, I've got a rendezvous with Samantha right now! Fine. *What a nightmare! *Odd: Jeremy must have told Ulrich, after all. Hey Sam! *Samantha: Well, here's the guy who likes beets... *Odd: Sam, absolutely... Wait, why are you talking about beets? *Samantha: That was what you called me the other day. *Odd: Really? You must be wrong, it's just that... I'm not good at excuses. *Will you... forgive me? *Ulrich: I'll go. Sissi! Sissi! *Sissi: Are you okay, Ulrich? *Ulrich: Uhh... Yes... And you? *Sissi: Me too... I guess. *Aelita: It's not Sissi. *Jeremy: Do you know that guy? *Ulrich: Yumi! Hey Yumi! Can you hear me? *Sissi: Ulrich! Ulrich! Ulrich! *Ulrich: Where's Yumi? *Sissi: She left with that handsome guy. Why? *Ulrich: Later! Yes Jeremy, it's a spectre. He's doing something strange with his eyes, you get confused when you look at him. No, I couldn't touch him. He's suspicious. I think he knows about the codes. *Jeremy: Not good. Ulrich, you are going to pass him your fake codes, okay? If possible - before he touches Yumi. X.A.N.A. knows about it. *William: How could it? *Jeremy: I don't know... It may have spied on us. Or... *Aelita: The bug - when you were injecting the codes into Ulrich! *Jeremy: I should have guessed. Alright, let's change our plans. You are going to Lyoko. I prefer to watch my back. The activated tower is to the north-west. Get closer but don't take action for the moment. We're waiting for Ulrich to catch the spectre. Got it? *Aelita: Okay. *William: I hope you don't mind the smoke. *Aelita: See you there. 0:12:46 *Ulrich: Come on Yumi, pick up! Pick up! 0:13:16 *Aelita: Jeremy, we are there. *Jeremy: Perfect. X.A.N.A. set up a reception committee. Two Krabs. Can you see them? *Aelita: Affirmative. Any news from the others? *Jeremy: No, not yet. But be ready to fight. *William: Of course, X.A.N.A. was expecting us. We could get rid of those Krabs first, no? *Aelita: No, it would reveal our location to X.A.N.A. and it would send many others. *William: Then we had better split up. As soon as Jeremy gives us the green light, I will take care of those Krabs while you try to reach the tower. *Aelita: Okay! 0:14:23 *Aelita: Jeremy, I've got a problem... *Jeremy: Okay, I'll send you some backup. William, Aelita is in trouble. No time for discretion anymore, just rush in. *William: Got it, Jeremy. Hold on Aelita, I'm coming! *Aelita: Easy, Bloks... I've got a little present for you. *William: Aelita! *Jeremy: Not a big deal, Aelita. *Yumi: Jeremy? The spectre is chasing me. No, I don't know where Ulrich is. *Jeremy: The mission is cancelled. Try to hide in gymnasium. We'll take care of the tower. *Samantha: And then I got expelled from school for the second time. My dad got mad! He told me: This time you're heading for the boarding school! And I said: Okay, but I want to go back to Kadic. So... *Odd: Just a second... Yes, Einstein? Oh no, you can't do this to me! *Jeremy: Sorry Odd. It's a complete failure. Yumi is in danger and William is alone on Lyoko. *Odd: Alright, I'm coming. Sam, I... *Samantha: Just go and join your friends, what are you waiting for... *Odd: I'll be back very soon! I promise! *Samantha: "I'll be back soon! I promise!" *Ulrich: Jeremy? No, I didn't manage to touch him, I'm looking for Yumi right now. *What? The gymnasium? Okay. 0:16:33 *Jeremy: Scanner Odd. Virtualization. *Odd: What have we left? *William: Just one Krab left. And a few Blocks wandering around. *Odd: Okay. Let's take care of them. *William: What's going on? You look upset. *Odd: If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it. *William: Odd, watch out! You have never done such a thing before... *Jeremy: Be careful, Odd. If you get devirtualized no one will be able to deactivate the tower. *Odd: Yeah, Einstein, I know what my job is! *William: Well, I guess you had another problem with Sam, right? *Odd: No comment. *Jeremy: Watch out guys, some monsters are showing up on my screen! *Odd: No way! I really thought I could quickly finish this and see Sam again! *William: Don't give up with that girl, Odd. Just look at me. I never lost hope with Yumi! *Odd: Yeah, but have not been especially successful so far... *William: You know, I think nothing is impossible. Look, Odd, as long as there is hope, you have to hang on. *Odd: Thanks for setting an example... 0:18:39 *Yumi: Yes, Jeremy? I'm in the gymnasium. I... *Jeremy: Yumi? Yumi?! 0:19:15 *Jeremy: Odd? Do whatever you want, but do something! *Odd: Okay, got it, Jeremy. You just needed to ask. *Jeremy: What are you doing, Odd? *Odd: I'm attacking! As long as there's hope, you have to hang on. *Jeremy: Odd, that's too dangerous! *Odd: You asked for it. Jeremy? You're not going to believe this! I passed through! *Jeremy: Hurry! Ulrich, it's working! We're stuffing him with fake codes! Take this. It's okay, Odd. The specter has been destroyed. I'll bring you back. *Odd: What? Oh no, not cool. I did all this for nothing?! *Yumi: Ulrich! Jeremy? It's Ulrich... *Ulrich: If only you could see your face... *Yumi: You're so stupid... 0:21:54 *Jeremy: Well, enough with fake codes. It's not worth it. *William: But X.A.N.A. lost some power as expected, right? *Jeremy: Yes, but it comes with a price. Just ask Ulrich. *Ulrich: I'll be fine... *Jeremy: No, it's too risky. And X.A.N.A. was suspicious, it could have stolen Yumi's codes instead. We'll find another way to counter X.A.N.A. *Odd: Well, enough chatting, I've got to make up with Samantha. *Aelita: It looks somewhat complicated with that girl. *Sissi: Again? Are you doing that on purpose or what? *Odd: You said it Sissi. In fact you're the wife of my life! *Sissi: Don't get too close to me, idiot! *Ulrich: As a matter of fact, for Odd, all girls are complicated! Category:Season 5 Category:English Subtitles Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Subtitles